This research attempts to provide efficient techniques for analyzing immunogenetic data and a mathematical language appropriate for considering systems as a whole in an unbiased way. It has been shown that certain apparent immunogenetic phenomena such as a cis trans effect or linkage disequilibrium can be produced as artifacts of the customary symbolism used to describe data. This work attempts to find ways of defining basic immunogenetic entities such as genes, antigens and specificities so as to correspond to real world counterparts.